


yesterday is history (tomorrow’s a mystery)

by onlyprinsesa



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, i miss them, no plot tbh, thoughts about kwangmin, twin flames, yes this is kwangmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyprinsesa/pseuds/onlyprinsesa
Summary: Somin receives the news of Kwangsoo’s wedding.
Relationships: Jeon So Min/Lee Kwangsoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	yesterday is history (tomorrow’s a mystery)

**Author's Note:**

> I respect Lee Kwangsoo’s real life relationship. This is just fiction. <3 Don’t walk, run! 9012.

_mirror - justin timberlake_

**twin flames;** two people who were split into different bodies but shared the same soul.

/

Somin makes it a duty not to check her phone as soon as she woke up. To look at her social media comments the moment she wakes up is like intentionally wanting a terrible day.

But today, she wakes up when her phone dings like crazy. She squints as she tries to reach over it and reads the caller. It was Jihyo. Her forehead wrinkled in confusion as she looked at her bright clock. Why the hell is Song Jihyo calling her at 6 in the morning? Filming doesn’t start till 10.

“Unnie... what’s up?” Her voice was hoarse, but she sat up to what Song Jihyo tells her.

“Dispatch announced it. Kwangsoo and Sunbin are getting married.” Somin didn’t realize it, but she wasn’t holding her phone anymore. She suddenly felt weak, something in her stomach stirring so bad she might vomit.

“Somin!? Somin?!” Jihyo calls her as Somin sits at the end of the bed, trying to claw out her chest as she silently sobs.

//

“You’re all invited to come.” Kwangsoo shyly hands out blue invitations to everyone but hands a pink one to Somin.

“Sunbin would like you to come as her guest because you were the one who gave her number to me.” Kwangsoo smiled at her as he hands her another one in blue,” But I would love it if you can come as my guest.”

Somin chuckles as she pushes her glasses,”Ahhh. Oppa, don’t make me choose.”

Kwangsoo smiles at her intently.

“Somin-ah, thank you for bringing us together.” Somin bites her tongue to stop the emotions coming.

“That’s nothing, Oppa! I am happy you’re happy.” She quickly runs away and jumps into her van as the lunch break starts. She stares at the blue invitation as she gently opens it. Their names were in gold and silver, written in a beautiful font. The date and place right next to it.

Love hasn’t always been easy for Somin. As Jaeseok has once described, she has experienced everything. Lee Kwangsoo wasn’t included in everything. While the cameras were rolling, they were portrayed as chaotic, messy siblings or enemies. In real life, they were an almost who never took a chance.

Somin can write books, a dozen if she wants to, about Kwangsoo. They are so alike, and it was like looking into a mirror. She can hold his soul if she wanted to, and he can do the same for her too.

She crumples the envelope as she fights back the tears in her eyes. She looks up when she hears a knock and sees that Jihyo was standing outside. She opens it hesitantly.

“Are you okay?” Jihyo asks as she locked the van's door behind her.

Somin nods, and smiles as the tears she has been holding down comes pouring out.

“Aigo.” Jihyo smiles sadly as she brings her closer for a hug.

Somin sobs as if it was her first time today. She pounds at her chest as she cries harder on her unnie’s shoulder.

“It hurts. Why does it hurt this much?”

//

Somin fixes her dress as she goes down the car. She says a quiet thank you to the driver. She walks up to the wedding hall as she clutches her purse in one hand.

“Somin-ah!” She turns to who called her and it was Jungkook.

“We’re going this way. Are you going to Kwangsoo or Sunbin?” Somin smiles as she waves the blue invitation. They smile as they make way to the the groom’s room.

The room was full of huge stars but they were let out and directed to the wedding hall so that the Running Man team can come and visit.

Somin almost chokes as she sees him, sitting in a velvet chair trying to comb his nest of a hair. He was wearing a formal suit and tie. Jihyo senses this and holds her hand. She gives her a reassuring smile.

They each get a turn to come up to him and talk to him individually and congratulate him. Somin was the fifth to do it.

“Oppa, Congratulations!” She gives him the best smile she can fake.

“Somin-ah, I am nervous.” Somin was surprised to what he said to her.

“Am I doing the right thing? Do you think this is it?” Kwangsoo asks her. There was this look in his eyes, like he wanted Somin’s answer and her answer only.

She smiles and reaches out for his hands. It was sweaty, a sign that he was nervous.

“Oppa, This has been the happeiest I have seen you since we have met. You’re doing the right thing.” Somin pats his hand as a reassuring thing and lets his hand go. Kwangsoo catches it takes her hands in his.

“I am not losing you right?” Somin would be lying if she would say her heart didn’t skip a beat. She would be lying if she said the thought of just saying “run with me.” didn’t cross her mind.

Somin puts her hand at the top of his. She musters up the most genuine smile she can give to him.

“You will never, _never_ lose me.”

/

It was a simple wedding. She smiled, she clapped, she celebrated as two people found each other.

/

Jeon Somin drinks her tea as she stares at her notepad. She begins to scribble the last words that would ever have pieces of Lee Kwangsoo.

_the other half of me, a vacancy in my heart._   
_a space, but now you’re gone._   
_i see a reflection of my soul staring back at me._

She looks up as she softly sighs.

//

 ** _twin flames;_** different for each person. platonic, best friends, life partner. the other half of your soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I was going crazy, missing KwangMin, so I wrote this. This is my ugly attempt to write. I hope no one bashes me :(
> 
> This is all fiction! I love the members and their happiness comes first! <3


End file.
